Loader
can be used to rapidly reposition, or to place far apart. Use as a hit-and-run shield. | ImageCaption = ...and so he left, ready to rebuild his life, brick by brick. | StatPerLevel = | UnlockDesc = Obtain 30 unique items in one playthrough. | PrimaryClass = DPS | SecondaryClass = Melee | FirstReleased = Patch v1.2.0 | BaseHP = 115 | HealthPerLevel = 42 | ArmorPerLevel = | MoveSpeed = <1.3 | AttackSpeed = 180 | BaseDamage = 10 | DamagePerLevel = 3 | BaseRegen =0.6 | RegenPerLevel =0.12 |Image = Loader.png}} Abilities Tips * Contrary to what the description says, actually makes the loader completely invincible for a whopping 3 seconds, more time than any other immunity skill in the game. The speed boost is very brief however, and only lasts for a fraction of a second at the very beginning of the duration. * Because of the Loader's naturally high attack speed, building on hit items such as , , or is more effective than most melee classes. * Since requires the player to continuously press the button to keep using the attack, stacking large amounts of attack speed items is actually not recommended, as most people simply cannot mash the button fast enough to maximize the attacks per second, wasting the items. Generally speaking, loader needs only about half the required attack speed cap in items to have the most amount of attacks per second if the player mashes the button. Any more than that will either need extremely quick fingers on the players part, or some form of script installed. * Getting a is extremely valuable on the Loader, as with very few crit items, a Loader can maintain indefinitely in combat. * Three s also allow a Loader to maintain indefinitely, without the need to be in combat. * will also provide invincibility to the players drones, making large numbers of drones very effective due to little risk of them being destroyed and having to pay to repair them. * The hitbox is actually much larger than the visuals would imply. This is because when the lightning rods arc lightning between each other, the game draws a hidden bounding box area, with the rods being opposite corners of said box, while the lightning visuals only draw the diagonal of the hitbox. This means that is exponentially more effective if the separate rods are placed both horizontally AND vertically far apart, as the horizontal area of the lightning gets multiplied by the vertical distance between the rods. * can be used to hook and travel to lightning rods. *Beware when using items such as or , the items effects will only happen when using or , so be wary of this. * There is a mobility quirk with the Loader, where if the player manages to press the 'Jump' button on the same frame of 's actual impact of the 1st or 2nd attack, the Loader will lunge forward a moderate distance in the direction he is facing. Having a timing window of 1 frame however, this trick is very difficult to pull off consistently. * The Loader will be stopped prematurely if they hit an obstruction while using . This however does not include jump pads, and the player will usually dash over them, potentially saving time and health by not having to bounce all the way up. * When using , Loader can sometimes pull themselves onto ledges, however, due to how the game's physics work, they must pull themselves to a ledge from a point below said ledge, e.g. hooking to a ledge while falling. A Loader pulling themselves when when are level with the ledge will result in them smashing their face into the ledge and not pulling on top of it, and pulling from above can sometimes fling them down and away from the ledge. * will hook to the 'ghosts' which are generated by & . This can interfere with trying to hit an enemy, making these items less valuable for the Loader. * can effectively stunlock many enemies and break their attacks, especially inside the area of a or when stacking . This can make many very dangerous enemies (eg. Sand Crab , Rock Golem , and Spitter) very easy early on, making life much safer when using the Glass relic. * Due to its large potential area coverage, is very useful at killing all the tiny imps once they have spawned. Trivia * The Loader seems to have taken inspiration from the Caterpillar P-5000 Work Loader from the film Aliens. **The Loader also bears a striking resemblance to Hyperion Engineers from the game Borderlands 2 being that they are also inspired by Aliens. The robots that serve alongside these engineers are also called Loaders. * (Unconfirmed) According to a reddit post, The Loader originally appeared as a female character, but was changed to male in the release version of 1.2. It is unknown when or why this change was made. Regardless of if this can be confirmed or not, Loader is female in Risk of Rain 2 * The Loader has no ready animation (the animation the character makes when they are selected). Category:Risk of Rain Characters